Trapped in Time
by Logan.Danger
Summary: Two time travelers, Leslie and Ellie, accidentally travel from our dimension to the world of LOST, where they land smack dab in the middle of the action. What will happen when two girls who know everything about LOST are trapped there? 'M' just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is an idea I had not too long ago. It is about two girls from our present day time and dimension that are, well, time travelers. Using their V.W.O.R.P. machines, they accidentally travel to a dimension where everything that happens on the hit TV show LOST is true... and they land smack dab in the middle of the action. STARTS DIRECTLY AFTER THE END OF EPISODE 21.

Chapter One - One Stupid Mistake

Leslie and Ellie were, to put it quite simply, time travelers. They knew their stuff, although being a mere 16 and 17 years old (respectively). And, usually, they did everything right, and had successful missions. But, one day, Leslie made a dire mistake that put the both of them in immediate danger. It was her turn to pick a destination, and she took a long time trying to pick the perfect place. But, only one thing would come to mind; the coordinates from the island on the hit TV show LOST.

_Well,_ she thought. _Could it hurt to try them? _

Ellie was packing her things. Gun, check. Food, check. Water, check. Leslie's inhaler, check. Candy, check. Clothes, check. The list went on and on, but was so familiar to her that she couldn't help but smile. Routine was her forte, and she enjoyed it.

"Ready to go yet, Lesbo?" she called through her open bedroom door.

"Yeah, I'm ready!" Leslie replied, pressing the enter button and attaching the watch-like device to her wrist. When Ellie walked out of the bedroom, she threw her the other, similar device, and she put hers on as well.

"One... two... three..." Leslie and Ellie pushed the buttons on their respective buttons, and were on their way.

LOSTLOSTLOSTLOSTLOST

Leslie slowly opened her eyes, wincing at the pain in her head. It was dark; completely, utterly dark. She tried to sit up, but something had pinned her leg. It didn't hurt; it was just uncomfortable.

"Ellie!" she managed to croak. "Ellie, where are you? Are you okay?"

"Lesbo?" Ellie replied.

"Over here!" Leslie felt a hand on her shoulder, and then a flashlight shined in her face.

"Lesbo, where the hell are we?" Ellie demanded, handing her the flashlight and reaching to grab water out of the bag.

Leslie blushed immediately, trying to hold back tears. Where had she chosen? Suddenly she remembered, and her eyes widened. "Elmo, you know the coordinates from the island on LOST?"

"Yeah, of course," Ellie responded.

"I... kinda put those in..." Leslie said hesitantly.

Ellie turned to stare at her. "Lesbo, you didn't!" Leslie nodded. "Aw, shit Leslie! Now we have no idea where the hell we are! We could be in the middle of the fucking Bermuda Triangle for all we know!"

Leslie sighed. "I know. I just thought it might be fun to try it... you know, just to see what it was like?"

"I don't know who the hell you are, but I suggest you freeze," a familiar voice said from behind the two of them.

Ellie grabbed the gun from the holster at her waist, and turned to face the attacker to find... "Try and shoot me, and I swear to God I will fire so many bullets through you that they won't recognize the body."

Sayid looked down at Leslie, who was still pinned to the ground. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"If you help me with my friend, I give you my word that I'll explain everything to you," Ellie said, gun stilled aimed straight at his head.

The Iraqi hesitated to trust a total stranger on the island. But, he had no choice. "I will help you with your friend. I know a man. He's a doctor, and not far from here."

With Sayid's help, Ellie lifted the branch off of Leslie's leg, and the small girl let out a yelp. They brought her to her feet, and Sayid lifted her up. Ellie followed behind him, her mind racing at a million miles a minute.

_We didn't just travel through time... we completely switched dimensions,_ she glanced down at the V.W.O.R.P. on her wrist, and her brow furrowed. _That's never happened before. It's as if... as if we were meant to be here..._ They soon reached the caves (which Ellie and Leslie knew from the TV show), and Sayid laid Leslie down on a small ledge.

"You wait here," he said to her. "I'm going to go find my friend."

As soon as he was out of sight, Leslie went into meltdown mode. "Elmo... Elmo, I just got carried through the jungle by... by Sayid... HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN? ARE WE IN A TV-"

Ellie clapped her hand over Leslie's mouth. "Shut up, Lesbo! Obviously, the V.W.O.R.P. machines sent us to the dimension where all of this is real. So, we have to keep calm, alright? And I swear, Lesbo, if you faint when Jack touches you, I'm gonna knock your head in. Got it?"

Leslie nodded weakly just as Sayid reappeared, Jack not far behind.

"Here they are, Jack," Sayid explained. "I found them in the middle of the woods. The blonde one there had her leg pinned underneath a tree branch, although she doesn't seem to be in too much pain. She also has a slight head wound, as you can see."

"Thanks, Sayid. I can take it from here," Jack walked up to Leslie. "Do you mind if I roll up your pant leg? I need to make sure everything's okay." Leslie nodded in approval, and Jack moved to help her.

Meanwhile, Ellie couldn't help but wander around the caves a bit. It was so weird to see one of her favorite TV shows played out for her to see. It was just so... magical. Everyone was staring at her, that's for sure. She could see Hurley, Charlie, Claire, Aaron (which meant that it had to be past episode 20), and Shannon.

Jack was cleaning out the gash on the back of Leslie's head. "So... what's your name?"

"Leslie," she whispered back.

"Nice to meet you, Leslie. I'm Jack," he said warmly. _Poor kid, _he thought. _There's no way she can be one of the freaky Island people. _"Do you mind me asking how you came to be on the island?"

"Yes, I am sure that we would all like to know," Sayid said as he walked back over to them, Locke in tow.

Ellie went over and sat down next to Leslie. "We aren't from around her," she started. "Judging by everything I'm seeing, I can guess that it is around August 2004. We are from May 2011."

Locke stared at her. "How is that possible?"

Ellie motioned to her wrist. "V.W.O.R.P. machine. Leslie's Dad invented them. With these devices, you can travel anywhere in time and space. Well, anywhere that you know the coordinates to, anyways."

"So, how did you find us?" Jack asked.

"We're from another dimension," Leslie said quietly. "Where we're from, over half of the Earth's population know the coordinates to this island."

"Why?" Sayid asked.

"Because in our dimension, all of this is a TV show," Ellie said bluntly.

LOSTLOSTLOSTLOSTLOST

Author's Note: Did you love it, hate it? Please review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I made Sawyer a bit OOC in this chapter about the whole "reading to the baby thing", so please forgive me! Also, try and guess who is going to end up with who! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Two – Fitting in on the Island

By the time it was morning, Leslie's leg was completely stiff. Stupid tree branch, she thought, trying to move as best as she could. Suddenly, she was pushed back down against the blankets. Jack stood above her, frowning.

"I think you have a concussion," he explained. "So, no moving."

Leslie pouted. "But I don't want to stay here! By the way, where's Ellie?"

"She went out with Sayid and John to hunt," Jack moved around the small medical area, trying to find the rubbing alcohol to clean Leslie's head wound. "She was pretty excited, actually. Don't worry about trying to explain either. Ellie told us all about it last night after you fell asleep."  
>He found the clear bottle and a towel. "This might sting a bit," he warned. Leslie nodded, leaning back against his chest. When the soaked towel touched the wound, she winced, holding back tears. It didn't take long for Jack to clean up all the blood and re-bandage her head. "There, all better."<p>

"Can I go to the beach?" she asked. "I don't want to just sit here."

Jack sighed. "I don't think that's a good idea, Leslie."

"It's not like it's a long walk, Jack," she said. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"Fine. If you really want to go to the beach, you can," Jack said. "HURLEY! COME HERE!"

Hurley came lumbering over, confused as to why he was need. "Yeah, Jack? What'd you need?"

"Can you walk with Leslie down to the beach? I think she may have a concussion, and I don't want her to pass out and have no one there to help her," he explained. "Can you handle that?" Hurley nodded. "Leslie, I need you back here in three hours for me to clean that. Got it?"

Leslie nodded excitedly, grabbing her bag and starting in the direction of the beach. Hurley had to run to catch up to her, and once they had disappeared from sight, Jack turned back to his work.

LOSTLOSTLOSTLOSTLOST

Ellie was trooping through the woods with Sayid and Locke, surprised as to how welcoming they were. Especially Locke, who was a lot nicer and less crazy than he looked on TV. They were apparently hunting boar, although she knew this wasn't true. She knew that the previous night, Sayid had ordered Locke to take him to the hatch, and she was determined to get there as well.

"Locke, you found anything yet?" she said innocently.

Sayid and Locke turned back to look at her, and she grinned.

"We're going to the hatch, aren't we?" she asked. Sayid simply nodded, and they began to walk again. "Good. I was hoping for that."

"It scares me that you know everything about our past, present, and future," Locke said to her.

"Just pretend that I don't," Ellie said. "I'm not going to reveal anything about you, so there is no need to worry."

Sayid turned to face her. "Do you swear on your life?"

"Of course," she agreed.

"Good."

It didn't take long for them to get to the hatch, which Ellie recognized immediately. She was tempted to tell them the whole plotline of Exodus parts One, Two, and Three, but then quickly decided against it. What if they didn't believe her? Besides, she wasn't supposed to interfere, right?

"How are we going to open it?" Sayid asked.

"I have no idea," Locke said. "Boone and I had to have tried fifty different ways, at least."

"Think for a second," Ellie said. "I'm sure the two of you can figure it out."

Sayid sat down on a rock and stared at the hatch. No handle. There must be a reason for that, he thought. Maybe what's down there is meant to be isolated; contained. But, there is also a chance that there are supplies down there. Supplies that we could use.

"We have to open it," he said.

"Yes," Ellie said. "Yes, you do."

LOSTLOSTLOSTLOSTLOST

Leslie walked over to Claire's shelter to find her completely exhausted and about to cry. She couldn't help but walk over and give the older girl a hug.

"You should rest," she said. "I can watch the baby for a little bit."

Claire sniffled. "You sure? Babies are a handful."

"I have three baby siblings," Leslie explained. "I can handle it. Don't worry." She picked up the small baby boy and left Claire to rest. She already knew exactly where to go; who to find to get the baby calmed down.

"Sawyer?" she said softly.

Sawyer turned around. "Ahh, you're one of those crazy time travelers that just appeared out of nowhere. Leslie, is it?" Leslie nodded. "Well, nice to meet you. I'm Sawyer. What did you need?"

"I was wondering if you could take a break from the raft and do me a favor," Leslie said. "I have a good feeling that the baby will like the sound of your voice."

Sawyer's features softened. "Sure. One second, let me finish this."

"Alright. I'll wait over by your stuff," Leslie turned on her heels and walked over to where Sawyer's stash was. She settled herself against a blanket and sat the baby (who would be named Aaron in a later episode) on her lap.

Sawyer walked over and sat down across from her. "So, what do you want me to do, Princess?"

She picked up a magazine and handed it to him. "Read anything."

So, Sawyer began to read, and the baby stopped fussing. Charlie walked over because he had gone to Claire's shelter and found the baby gone, so he was worried. He saw Sawyer reading aloud, and Leslie gently bouncing the baby on her lap, and he smiled.

"You're a bloody genius, Future Girl," Charlie said. "Thanks for letting Claire rest, by the way."

"Don't mention it," Leslie smiled. "You can come sit down by us, if you want."

Charlie didn't have to be asked twice, and sat down beside her.

LOSTLOSTLOSTLOSTLOST

"We have to tell Jack," Sayid said.

"He won't listen to me," Locke replied. "You'll have to go get him, and bring him back here, alright?"

Ellie smiled. "That's a good idea. I'll stay here with Locke, Sayid. You can go ahead and go."

Sayid nodded quickly before turning on his heels and walking in the opposite direction.

"You already know what Jack's gonna say, don't you?" Locke asked.

"Yup," Ellie replied. "Just calm down. He's not gonna kill you. And, if he tries, I'll punch him in the face."

Locke smiled.

Ellie smiled in return, knowing that Jack (whom she didn't like) would soon arrive.

LOSTLOSTLOSTLOSTLOST

Author's Note: Usual awesomeness, I hope! Review please! It is always very very very very much appreciated!


End file.
